Selamat Pagi, Rei-san
by aphrodiccha
Summary: penghuni baru rumah keluarga Akai membuat Rei kelabakan setengah mati. /HaneAmu, AkAm/ BL, DLDR #NulisRandom2017


_**Selamat pagi, Rei-san**_

Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho  
Haneda Shuukichi x Amuro Tooru (Furuya Rei) x Akai Shuuichi

Diketik untuk meramaikan #NulisRandom2017 Day 4  
Warning: BL, pertikungan, same sex marriage, pasutri!Akam, terancam ooc karena nurutin hedkenen. yang anti mohon cabut sekarang juga.

* * *

"Dia benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bangun pagi."

Pagi itu Rei mendengus sebal. Bagaimana tidak, pukul delapan lewat dua puluh dan suami tersayangnya masih asyik bergulung di dalam selimut. Mendekam bersama bantal, guling, serta mimpi indah tanpa peduli kalau istrinya sudah kalang kabut. Cucian sudah bangkit menyapa mentari, bubuk kopi sudah asyik mandi air panas, tapi dia diajak ngomong saja masih ngelindur.

Huh! Rei kesal.

Lelaki pirang itu lantas berkacak pinggang, menutup pintu kamar lalu kembali ke posnya di dapur. Daripada harus berdiri di ambang pintu sepagian, lebih baik menjawab panggilan ceretnya yang mulai menderu. Pakaian dinas paginya— _apron hitam yang disimpul pita—_ berayun-ayun terbawa setiap langkah jengkelnya.

Pemandangan sehari-hari di rumah keluarga Akai.

"Shuuichi nii-san itu nokturnal, percuma membangunkannya—kecuali dengan taktik _morning kiss_ yang mesra." Shuukichi yang baru saja menuruni tangga berkomentar.

"Tapi kalian tidak bisa melakukannya kalau ada aku di sini, 'kan?" tambahnya, diiringi tawa jenaka.

Haneda Shuukichi. 27 tahun. Sudah beberapa minggu ini tinggal menumpang dengan pasutri Akai sementara rumah pribadinya direnovasi—memakai gajinya sebagai _Taiko Meijin,_ tentu saja. Ia ingin memperluas rumah agar ibu dan adiknya dapat tinggal menetap di rumahnya. Rei tidak keberatan, namun Shuuichi nampaknya sedikit terganggu dengan eksistensinya di rumah yang seharusnya menjadi ' _love hotel'_ khusus mereka berdua. Masalah privasi.

Contohnya pagi ini.

Hari ini mungkin Shuuichi tidak bangun pagi, namun biasanya Shuukichi selalu turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2 dengan timing terburuk—ketika dua merpati mesra itu tengah ritual pagi (baca: _morning kiss_ ), misalnya. Sudah begitu gayanya ketika menghampiri mereka berdua selalu tidak enak dipandang. Merusak suasana—menurut Shuuichi.

Surai eboni yang kontras dengan ibu dan adiknya itu awut-awutan, janggut tipis yang berantakan, kacamata bundar ketinggalan zaman yang merosot menuruni tulang pipinya dan matanya yang nampak masih ogah menanggalkan selimut. Pakai jersey pula. Bahkan ia masih menguap terus sedari tadi!

Walau terkadang Shuuichi bangga pada prestasi adiknya—yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya—itu, tetap saja di matanya Shuukichi seperti mahasiswa yang kurang mandi.

Ralat—NEET yang kurang mandi.

Untungnya Rei tidak sesensitif Shuuichi, cuma butuh tiga hari dan ia sudah cukup terbiasa. Bahkan ia menganggapnya lucu—entah dari segi mana.

"...fufu, rambutmu."

Bujangan muda itu menggaruk kepala, mendadak grogi karena baru menyadari tampilannya yang kurang oke—padahal setiap pagi juga begitu adanya. Ah tidak, sedikit berbeda kali ini, sebab cuma Rei sendirian yang menunggunya di ruang makan. Merasa malu, ia buru-buru merapikan rambut dengan kelima jari sebagai pengganti sisir.

"S-selamat pagi, Rei-san."

"Pagi, Shuukichi." Rei tersenyum geli. Dengan lembut menyambut Shuukichi bersama _cafe au lait_ di tangan kanan dan roti bakar di tangan kirinya. Bangku meja makan ditepuk pelan, mengisyaratkan adik iparnya untuk sarapan bersama. Tentu saja, Shuukichi tidak pernah menolak ajakannya. Karena bagi Shuukichi sendiri, masakan Rei adalah yang paling enak se-dunia. Sarapan berdua dengan Rei baginya lebih berharga dibanding sarapan seorang raja.

Hiperbolis? Shuukichi hanya mencoba jujur pada perasaannya.

(mungkin ini salah satu alasan mengapa Shuuichi sempat menolak mentah-mentah permohonannya untuk tinggal bersama sementara.)

.

"Katakan, Shuukichi," Sembari menyaring kopi untuk Shuukichi, Rei angkat bicara. Memulai topik yang sekiranya cocok dibahas sambil sarapan. Topik berbau famili. Bisa diobrolkan santai sambil mengunyah roti atau menyesap kopi.

"Apa itu benar, kalau bangun siang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Shuuichi sejak dulu?"

"Waktu aku masih SD, sih. Emh, mungkin waktu Shuuichi nii-san SMP?" balas sang Akai tengah, biji matanya masih fokus melumuri lembar demi lembar rotinya dengan _orange marmalade._

"Dia takkan bangun sampai tengah hari. Atau mungkin sore. Tergantung seberapa kuat efeknya pada Shuuichi nii-san."

"Efek apa?"

"Kantuk, apa lagi?" kali ini Shuukichi mengangkat kepalanya, tertawa kecil. "Yang penting bukan salahku kalau Masumi sampai mengomel nanti."

"Benar-benar, deh! Dia 'kan sudah berjanji akan menemani Masumi membeli sepatu di _department store_! Apa boleh buat, nanti biar kuhubungi Ran-san dan Sonoko-san."

Rei berkacak pinggang. Lagi. Refleks yang selalu digunakannya ketika merasa sebal—terutama kalau menyangkut Shuuichi. Menurut Shuukichi, itu gestur jengkel yang sangat manis. Lelaki _single_ itu hanya diam di sana, menarik senyum, bertopang dagu, menikmati tiap geriknya seperti kritikus menilai sebuah mahakarya seni agung.

 _Aku ingin melihatnya setiap hari, deh._

"Kau sendiri, Shuukichi?" Kini wajah Rei berpaling pada sang adik ipar. "Jangan sampai terlambat datang wawancara, tuan _Taiko Meijin._ Kadang-kadang staf stasiun televisi bisa sangat tidak sabaran, lho." sarannya kemudian—bergaya seolah artis yang setiap hari mengunjungi stasiun televisi.

" _Pass_." Kata itu meluncur ringan seolah tanpa beban. "Aku ingin bersantai di rumah saja hari ini. Berdua dengan Rei-san."

"Kau ini ya, jangan menolak rezeki—waa!" Maksud hati ingin menasehati, Rei malah disetrum dengan _skinship_ yang tak disangka-sangka. Shuukichi mendekapnya erat, memberi rengkuhan mesra pada punggungnya yang kosong tanpa penjagaan. Kedua lengan melingkari pinggang Rei dan jari-jari lentik panjang bersarang di pinggulnya. Mencipta sensasi geli, panas bercampur aneh yang membuat bulu kuduknya bergidik. Rei merasa risih, namun sulit untuk menolak. Bagaimanapun Shuuichi dan Shuukichi saudara sekandung, dan sialnya sama-sama keras kepala.

"Shuu—nanti aku dimarahi Yumi, lho! Lepaskan..." dengan lirih—tidak ingin membangunkan Shuuichi—ia memohon, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan usil Shuukichi dari pinggangnya yang langsing.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia rasa ini sangat salah. Apalagi umur mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun, alias sepantar. Hadirnya fakta bahwa Shuukichi adalah adik Shuuichi hanya memperburuk keadaan. Mereka berdua memiliki aroma khas yang mirip—yang parahnya adalah salah satu kelemahan besar Rei.

Ditambah lagi, Shuukichi tidak pernah ragu dan berani untuk berbuat sedikit nakal.

(selama ini Rei menganggap Shuukichi seperti adiknya sendiri, tapi dipikir bagaimanapun juga ini sudah keterlaluan jika dilakukan oleh kakak beradik yang nyaris menginjak kepala tiga!)

"Lapar. Mau sarapan." Shuukichi, dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa, mengeong manja dan mengeratkan pelukan, memaksa Rei memotong protesnya yang baru setengah jalan. Trik ini berhasil. Selalu. Jangan kira Shuukichi tidak pernah belajar dari Shuuichi yang notabene sudah hapal titik-titik sensitif istrinya. Jika itu demi sesuatu yang menarik hatinya, daya observasi Shuukichi sangat tajam walau tanpa kacamata kuno miliknya.

Aaaah, kini Rei benar-benar menyesal sudah menuruti Shuuichi yang hobi pamer kemesraan di manapun, dan di depan siapapun juga!

"Shuukichi, jangan—"

"Kelihatannya lezat."

"Na-nanti Shuuichi bangun!" tidak punya pilihan, Rei setengah berseru, berharap suaminya mendengar.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Nii-san akan bangun paling cepat baru tengah hari nanti. Ayolah, Rei-san. Biarkan aku bermanja-manja, sedikit saja."

Tidak mempedulikan omelan Rei, Shuukichi justru menjadi semakin berani saja. Perlawanan loyo yang setara cakaran anak kucing itu justru membuatnya semakin tertantang. Tenor manis yang tak henti-hentinya memohon ampun itu malah menyulut nafsu dan menaikkan libidonya.

Ah, Furuya Rei memang perwujudan asli dari racun dunia. Shuukichi sudah terlalu tidak tahan akan godaan untuk menikung istri kakaknya sendiri.

Pucuk hidungnya mulai menggosok pipi Rei. Sesekali bibir tipisnya menyapu, mengecup usil daun telinga sampai leher jenjang kakak iparnya itu, sampai yang bersangkutan dapat merasakan deru napas Shuukichi membakar bahunya. Setan benar-benar telah mengontrol otak jeniusnya.

Shuukichi belum puas. Ia ingin mendengar bibir ranum itu membuka, menutup, saling menggigit memalangi desah lalu mengerang lagi untuknya, untuk Haneda Shuukichi seorang saja.

Shuukichi tahu pasti, dan yakin sekali, bahwa saat ini tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya. Tidak Masumi, tidak Mary, tidak Yumi, tidak Shuuichi. Mumpung kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu masih di bawah pengaruh rasa kantuk yang menjadi-jadi, apa tidak sayang jika ia sia-siakan kesempatan emas ini?

"Aku heran mengapa orang-orang FBI tidak kunjung merindukan kakak... Seharusnya ia cepat-cepat kembali ke Amerika saja, tempat dia seharusnya berada. Bukan di Jepang _kita_ —Jepangnya _Taiko Meijin_ dan skepolisian rahasia negara—ya 'kan, Rei-san?"

* * *

A/N

Saya ampas. Ketularan dari Rein jadi kepengen nulis HaneAmu juga, walau pendek nggak apa-apa kan? /ngik ditulis dengan handphone pakai app ffn yg baru, maaf kalau berantakan.

Now here's a riddle! Kenapa Shuukichi tahu kalau Akai paling cepat bangunnya tengah hari nanti? /HEH /pertanyaangamutu


End file.
